Queen's Ring
The White Queen and the Black Queen in Homestuck each possess an important Ring that are the counterparts to the King's Scepter. These Rings, linked to Kernelsprite Prototyping data on Prospit and Derse, affect their wearers by giving them various traits relating to the prototyping. This effect has only been shown to work on carapacians, and does not work on humans and is unlikely to work for other player species such as trolls. Appearance and Powers The Rings are made of a gold band with orbs floating around its edge. The number of orbs is determined by the number of Kernelsprites prototyped pre-entry in the session; in a typical session, this is equivalent to the number of players. Each orb begins to glow for each player that prototypes their Kernelsprite and enters The Medium, much like the spires on Prospit and Derse. Carapacian wearers of the Ring are transformed into a prototyped being and are granted the powers and physical aspects from each prototyping. The Rings also possess powers separate from the prototyping powers. The Black Queen's ring enables the wearer to use a highly dangerous attack known as Red Miles, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire universe when powered up by prototyping a first guardian. It is unknown if the White Queen's ring has the same or an equivalent power. Post-scratch troll session (A2) Black Queen's Ring This session's Black Queen's Ring is referred to as the Ring of Orbs Twelvefold. After Aradia Megido prototyped her kernelsprite with the head of a Frog Statue, the Queen, who cannot stand to bear the visage of such a vile being, removed the Ring; when Jack Noir learned of this, he allied with the troll players, who used this information to easily exile her, where she eventually became . The Ring was later destroyed in the Forge on Kanaya's Land. White Queen's Ring The White Queen's Ring is never shown. Karkat that it was destroyed in Kanaya's Forge along with the Black Queen's Ring. Pre-scratch human session (B1) White Queen's Ring The White Queen voluntarily surrendered her Ring to Parcel Mistress, as part of a gambit to convince Jack Noir that she is dead and to allow Parcel Mistress to retrieve the Green Package from Jack. As the Mistress prepared to leave Prospit, the Courtyard Droll stole the Ring from Parcel Mistress's pocket. Parcel Mistress departed without being aware of the theft, but the Ring was retrieved from the Droll by Jade Harley's dream self. Dream Jade placed the Ring on her finger, unaffected by its power, and kept the ring until her death at the hands of Jack's destruction of Prospit's moon. At the ruins of Prospit's moon on The Battlefield, John Egbert's dream self retrieved the Ring from her corpse's finger. Jack attempted to steal it from Dream John, but was thwarted by the Uber Bunny, which recognized John as its rightful owner and defended him. Later, as John tried to jump across a chasm to reunite with his father, he was rudely reawakened by Vriska, causing his dream body to vanish and the ring to fall far below into a river. In the river, it was found by the Wizardly Vassal, who took possession of it for the rest of the session and through his eventual exile to the future of Earth as the Wayward Vagabond; he took to fiercely protecting it from theft but never wore it himself, and during his exile he hid it within his Trusty Knife. The former White Queen, now Windswept Questant, had intended for the Vagabond to return to their native session, wear the ring to battle and defeat Jack; her plan was thwarted with the arrival of Jack as Earth was bombarded by the Red Miles, who killed the Questant and mortally wounded the Vagabond. Instead, the Parcel Mistress - now Peregrine Mendicant - put on the Ring herself and followed Jack to the A2 session to fight him. It remained in her possession as she pursued him through the Furthest Ring. She kept it until the events directly following S Collide, when she had WV remove it, intending to destroy it in The Forge from the B1 session. Black Queen's Ring Originally in the Black Queen's possession, Jack Noir using the contents of the Green Package to, in a fit of rage, cut the Black Queen's Ring from her finger before murdering her. Jack Noir then donned the Ring for himself and used its power to go on a rampage through the session, ensuring its failure. When Jade Harley entered the Medium, the Ring adopted the powers of her prototyped first guardian dog, Becquerel, but also adopted Becquerel's strong loyalty to Jade. As such, while he had no issues with using the first guardian powers to wreak havoc on the session and its three other players, Jack is completely unable to harm Jade while wearing it, instead being forced to follow her around like a dog. Under its influence, he even transported her to her Quest Bed after she was killed by the Courtyard Droll, ensuring her god tier resurrection. The Ring has remained in Jack's possession ever since, and he has wielded its power to rampage through the complete A2 trolls' session, destroying all twelve planets and both kingdoms before using its first guardian-enhanced Red Miles to kill the trolls' Genesis Frog. It remains in his possession as he flees through the Furthest Ring, endlessly pursued by the Mendicant. Post-scratch human session (B2) Black Queen's Ring As the B2 session is a void session, its two rings have no prototyping orbs or powers, and the Black Queen's Ring is dubbed the "Ring of Void", or the "Ring of Orbs Nofold". After Dirk Strider's uprising on Derse, the Draconian Dignitary convinced the Condesce to the Ring for his use in finding Dirk. After testing its invisibility powers, he activated the Red Miles to try and kill Dirk, in the process killing Jane Crocker and wrecking much of Derse. It is later that this ring, along with the one that Hussie used to try to propose to Vriska (the Ring of Life) is a very special kind of ring, distinct from most found in typical Sburb sessions. White Queen's Ring The White Queen's Ring in this session is a normal unprototypable ring. It remains in the possession of the White Queen. Trivia * The Queens' rings share many similarities with The One Ring from The Lord of the Rings. One was cut from a dark ruler's finger with a broken sword, another was ultimately destroyed in a volcano, another found in a river, a fourth one can be used to become invisible, and a fifth (visually identical though not confirmed a Queen's ring) has a character obsessing over it; all these are characteristics of the aforementioned One Ring. * The Black Queen's ring has the power to summon the Red Miles, as demonstrated by Jack Noir in S Descend. As the Miles have been said to have infinite reach, this may be a reference to the queen's potential on a chessboard, which is infinite movement in every direction possible. Category:Homestuck inventory